


you give me lovin' (that good kind of lovin') -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? where did this come from who knows, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, i guess, theres mentions of other kinks too that Maybe i'll elaborate on later but not any time soon probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phone sex b/c tyler and josh are away from each other for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me lovin' (that good kind of lovin') -

**Author's Note:**

> alright let's start this off right. i'm new to the whole tøp fandom, so apologizes if this is ooc. (from what i've read, i don't think it's too like out of fandom interpretation, but if it is, again, i'm very sorry.) this is my first time writing anything in like, forever, and it was also written at like midnight, so sorry if it's really rusty! it's unbetaed, too, so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> i hope to write more soon, so maybe be on the lookout for that?! who knows!
> 
> title is from home to you by the mowgli's. :-)

They're rarely apart, which makes _this_ a thing that rarely happens.

 _Once in a blue moon_ , Josh thinks and laughs to himself. He can hear the still silence on the other end of the line, can just barely hear Tyler breathing, and Josh is sure that his mind is racing a million miles a minute. It always is. "So," Josh says, and his voice is much lower than he had intended it to be. Tyler doesn't react much. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't do that," Tyler laughs nervously, and a smile tugs at the corners of Josh's lips, the reminder of both of them being nervous wrecks front and center in his mind once again.

"What should I do then?" Josh asks, and this time, he's barely audible. It's a thing they have sometimes where if they come to a standstill, Josh makes Tyler tell him what he wants Josh to do. He can hear Tyler breathe out harshly; can just imagine Tyler laid out across his bed, most likely still fully clothed and quiet. An almost stark contrast from Josh, who's shirtless and is itching to say _anything_.

"I," He tries to speak, but he quickly cuts himself off. Josh waits patiently, aching for any kind of guidance. He loves, no, _craves_ when Tyler talks dirty to him. That's why times like this are crucial to him.

"C'mon, Tyler," Josh tries to coax him into speaking, careful to not overstep his boundaries. He respects Tyler, and he respects that he has any choice to fuck anyone yet he still chooses Josh. But he's also been hard for the past few minutes, and it's just painful at this point. He had to wait for Tyler to get alone and comfortable before they called, and now he just needed Tyler's permission so he could touch himself.

"I want to touch you so bad," Tyler finally breathes out, and his voice is barely above a whisper. Josh's mind floods with images of Tyler touching him, and most of them aren't even sexual. Just the smallest things that make the heat spread across Josh's chest.

"Tell me more," More silence, but this time it doesn't last as long. This time there's a rustle of fabric, and Josh is pretty sure that he can hear Tyler's zipper, and he practically pumps his fist into the air.

"I want to kiss you, kiss every inch of your skin until you're shaking." _And the floor gates open_. "I want to bruise your lips, and your neck until you're begging to fuck me," He has a thing for that, apparently, because Tyler has made a point of it the last couple of times they've fucked.

"Shit, Tyler, can I-?" Josh's voice is broken, shaking just like his fingers are.

"Yeah, yeah yeah _yeah_ ," Tyler says quickly, his breath hitching after he speaks and Josh thinks that's the moment he wraps his own fingers around his cock. Fuck, how he wants to see Tyler. Josh makes quick work of tucking his phone between his shoulder and his ear, his hands make quick work of his belt. He pops the button on his jeans, shifting his weight to shove the denim down towards his ankles. He doesn't bother kicking them off all the way because he's already too busy palming himself through his boxers. His palm brushes the wet patch staining his boxers from his precum and Josh moans into the heavy, empty air, Tyler echoing it on his side of the line. Static runs through Josh's veins.

"More," He's moments away from whining the word out. He can hear Tyler's now-heavy breathing, and it settles in Josh's mind, reminding him that he's the luckiest man alive.

"I want you to fuck me," Josh almost chokes. Only Tyler can get him this way, get him so close to the edge but so past the point of return where he can't even think. He can hear, he can feel, but he can't _think_. "I want-," Tyler breathes harshly, and Josh can't take it, he moves his hand under his boxers, immediately groaning at the feeling of his hand around his cock. The dry contact makes his toes curl. "I want to ride you," Tyler finally says, and Josh's head falls back a bit before he twists his wrist, vision going white momentarily. His eyes close, and he imagines every single one of Tyler's movements, even if he isn't vocal about them. He's gotten Tyler off enough times to make out a good visual.

"I want to touch you so bad," Josh says, and he can feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach. He can feel everything, every rush of blood in his body, every hair risen on the back of his neck, everything. He only wishes he could feel Tyler.

"No," Tyler says, and Josh breathes out harshly.

"No?" He asks, voice clouded with disbelief.

"No," Tyler hums, "I'd tie your hands up, make you watch as I fucked myself with your dick, yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tyler's only rode him a few times, but those had been the best few fucks in Josh's opinion. (Well, other than the time Tyler bought a collar and tried it on when they fucked. That was the best orgasm of Josh's life.)

"Yes," Josh catches his bottom lip between his teeth as he thrusts up into his hand a few more times. He's so close; he can feel the burn. His mind blurs at the edges like Tyler speaks of his doing sometimes. "Fuck, yes, Tyler, I want you to use me however you want,"

"That's what I like to hear," Tyler's voice is thick with lust. "I'd bite your neck, everyone would know who you belong to. I'd bruise you in every way possible, make you look so beautiful, baby," Josh whines, like actually _whines_ , at the pet name. It's just pouring more fuel on the fire. "Josh, do you want to come? Want you to come for me, baby,"

"Please," Josh says, and then repeats it like it's the only thing he can say. Tyler is silent for a few moments, and Josh only imagines him with his head back, peaceful and almost innocent way that Josh loves. He manages to find the serenity in the midst of getting himself off.

"Come for me, Josh, fuck, I wish you were filling me up right now, wish your cock was in me, making me too sore to move, too blissfully happy to care. I can't wait to get home to you, to keep you in bed for the entire weekend, to moan your name for you in person. You're so good, Josh, come on," That's his breaking point. It only takes a few more thrusts into his fist before he's coming, blood burning white hot and his pulse pounding in every part of his body, and he feels it; it's deep and it's everywhere. His breathing slows, and he barely moves, only listening to Tyler's breathing and the rustle of his sheets.

"How close are you?" Josh's voice is low, and he's sure that Tyler's fucking into his hand with a desperate need to get off.

"So close. I want you so bad, I wish this was your hand wrapped around me," Tyler whines, and Josh thinks that he should repay the favor, even in the slightest bit.

"I wish it was too, I want to be there with you so bad. I wish my mouth was on your dick, I want to swallow you down and let you come down my throat. I want you to fuck my mouth, Tyler," Just the thought of it makes Josh's cock twitch a bit, and he grimaces because it's a bit too soon for him to be getting hard again.

"Fuck," Tyler says, and it's still for a moment before he's crying out Josh's name. They're both silent for a moment, before Josh leans over to grab a tissue. The point is moot - he's already sticky and gross, in desperate need for a shower.

"That was fun," Josh says, "But, no offense, now I feel disgusting,"

Tyler laughs, and Josh can feel the sound reverberate across his chest. "Go take a shower," He says, and Josh feels a bit sad because he would rather be showering with Tyler. (He would rather be blowing Tyler above all else, but you win some, you lose some.)

"I miss you," Josh finally says, and Tyler repeats it, quieter this time. It's personal, and they're both silent for a few moments, letting their brains do the talking.

"Only a few more days, and then I'll be home, and I'm sure we'll be eating Taco Bell and you'll be giving me a shit handjob in the bathroom," Tyler laughs, and Josh rolls his eyes before realizing that Tyler can't see him.

"My handjobs aren't shit!"

"Whatever you say, J,"

"I hate you," Josh mutters, and heat spreads across his cheeks as Tyler just replies,

"And I love you," Josh repeats Tyler's words back to him twice, before Tyler tells him off to shower again. Josh reluctantly agrees, ending the call after they agree to talk later.

He's halfway to the bathroom when his phone buzzes in his hands, and he unlocks it, only to open to a picture of Tyler giving him a thumbs up and a grin, the caption only, _Can't wait to do those things with you. Find comfortable things to be tied up in_

 _I'll find that collar, too_ , Josh replies quickly, eagerly.

_You'd look so good in that. The list keeps growing._

_The list?_

_Yeah, started a list of Things I Want To Do To Josh Dun. Now I want to fuck your mouth while you wear it. You'd look wonderful._

Heat floods across Josh's face, and he bites his tongue hard enough to draw blood. _I guess you have a point there._

Tyler's quick reply is just, _I always do_


End file.
